evefandomcom-20200223-history
Amarr Empire
The largest of the empires in the world of EVE, Amarr spans 40% of the inhabited solar systems. The Amarr Emperor is the head of a theocratic, authoritarian imperial state, and below him are the Five Heirs, the heads of the five royal families from which a new Emperor is chosen. The Emperor's authority is unquestioned and absolute, but the archaic and bureaucratic system of government makes it difficult for him to exert his rule unless directly in person. Otherwise, the Five Heirs rule in his name, dividing the huge empire between them. The Emperor and the Five Heirs can expect to live for at least 500 years. Extensive cyber-implants keep their frail bodies alive, even when their organs begin to fail. These cyber-enhancements date back many millennia, and have become a symbol of royal divinity in the eyes of the Amarrians. Always a deeply religious people, religion remains of great importance to every Amarrian, a fervour which at various times has been responsible both for great good and great evil. Shortly after recovering from the closure of EVE, they began to expand their realm at the expense of neighbouring states. The nations they conquered were enslaved, a practice justified by their religion. Ever since, the Amarrians have enslaved every nation and race they have encountered, and today slavery is an essential part of Amarr society. This has, of course, tainted their relations with other races, especially the individualistic Gallenteans. The Amarrians were the first of the races in EVE to re-discover Warp technology, notably Jump gate technology. After accomplishing this more than 2,000 years ago, they immediately began expanding to nearby solar systems, slowly building up their empire in the process. On the way, they encountered two human races, both of whom suffered the fate of being enslaved by the far more powerful Amarrians. In recent years, however, the Amarrians have begun to run into serious opposition. First, they met the Gallente Federation. Although much smaller than the Amarr Empire, the Amarrians soon found the economic and military might of the Gallenteans a match for their own. Soon after, the Jovians arrived on the scene and the Amarrians made a futile attempt to subjugate them, resulting in a humiliating defeat. To make matters worse, the Minmatars, enslaved for centuries by the Amarrians, used the opportunity to rebel against their slave-masters. Since these fateful events almost two centuries ago, the Amarrians have learned restraint. They have slowed down their expansion and are less forceful in their dealings with other races, but still view themselves as the most powerful race in EVE, if only because of their sheer numbers. Amarrians Those directly descendant from the Amarrian ethnic group before it conquered its home planet and intermingled with other people - are proud and supercilious, having a great sense of tradition and ancestry.Females are very class conscious and formal in their dealing with others. They have strong family ties and can be very vindictive when someone harms their close ones - this vengefulness can last for generations. Males are haughty, cruel and inflexible in their belief of their own superiority. Although this makes them difficult to deal with, it gives them decisiveness and a great sense of purpose. Ni-Kunnis These people were a primitive race conquered some 1000 years ago by the Amarr Empire. Unlike the other races conquered by the Amarrians, the Ni-Kunnis adapted to the Amarr society much better and today only a small minority is still enslaved. Most Ni-Kunnis are tradesmen and artisans - occupations frequently frowned upon by Amarrians, but still a vital part of their society. Females have an enticing and enchanting demeanor. Before becoming part of the Amarr Empire, the Ni-Kunnis had a polygamous society. Although this practice has long been abolished, it still lingers in relations between Ni-Kunni males and females. Beneath their meek manners Ni-Kunni women are just as smart and devious as their male counterparts. Males are sly, cunning, and unscrupulous. The only way for a Ni-Kunni male to advance up the rigid Amarrian social ladder is by amassing great wealth, so most Ni-Kunni males are very conscious of making a healthy profit, but this does not necessarily make them greedy. Khanid The people of Khanid have endured the political turmoil of their leaders with great dignity and calm. They were originally fellow settlers alongside the Amarrians on Athra, better known today as Amarr Prime. During the height of the Amarr Reclaiming, the Khanid were swept up and merged into the growing Amarr nation. Proving themselves valuable allies to the Amarrians from day one, they have ever since held an exalted status within the Empire, with only a handful of them actually having to endure slavery.The name Khanid was given to the Khanid chiefs by the Amarrians. It means "little lord" or "lord ling" and is an affectionate term generally given to a cherished friend. The name stuck to the nation as a whole, and even after the Khanid domain was granted to one of the great Amarr Holder families, the family adopted the Khanid name as their own, winning the hearts of the Khanid people in the process. Females: strong and independent through years of being the sole mistresses of their domain. The typical Khanid woman lets no one boss her around. Males: have a long, proud tradition of combat superiority; their lives are often dedicated to their culture's ancient warrior codes. Category:Amarr Category:Races & Organizations of EVE Category:Races